4 mots sur un frigo
by Rocket Attack
Summary: Un frigo, un postit, un stylo, des Avengers qui s'ennuient et qui racontent leur life... Ça promet!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Merci, merci, merciiiiii vraiment d'avoir cliqué sur ma FanFic' (chuis sûre c'est l'image du lama qui vous a intrigué :D) :') C'est la toute première que je poste ici! Waouh! J'espère que ça va vous plaire...  
**

**Bref!  
**

**Les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est bien dommage, j'en connais plusieurs que je ferais baver ;D), ils appartiennent à Marvel.  
**

**Bonne lecture, mes petits amis!  
**

* * *

**4 mots sur un frigo... **

**(enfin un peu plus que 4 :D)**

? : Salut, Avengers ! J'ai acheté un nouveau frigo, et celui-ci est aimanté ! C'est y pas beau ! Prenez un aimant, un postit, un stylo et à nous les conversation de foliiiie !

… : C'est quoi... ça ?

$$$ : C'est Stark.

Tony : Je prierais les gens de m'appeler Tony.

… : Pourquoi avez-vous racheté un réfrigérateur ? L'autre marchait très bien, pourtant...

Tony : Demandez à Captain.

… : Je suis Captain.

Tony : Bah alors pourquoi vous demandez ?! En plus, j'ai cru que c'était Natacha. Vous avez une écriture de fille, dîtes-donc...

Steve : Je vous embouse. Et puis je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler avec le réfrigérateur...

Tony : Ah, ne faîtes pas l'innocent, vous, hein ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé samedi ?

Steve : Sa... Samedi ? Euh...

Tony : Avec Barton.

Steve : Oh. Oui, c'est vrai... Mon dieu.

£££ : Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé samedi avec Barton ?!

Tony : Ah, ça c'est Natacha.

Steve : Houla, oui.

Tony : En fait, vous avez pas du tout une écriture de fille, dîtes-moi, Natacha... On dirait un docteur qui écrit.

Natacha : Que s'est-il passé samedi ?! Barton !

$$$ : C'est pas moi ! C'est pas moi, ils m'ont obligé !

Steve : Oui, oui, moi aussi c'est pas moi ! C'est Stark !

Natacha : Clint Barton, je t'ai toujours dit de ne JAMAIS suivre Stark dans quelque chose !

Clint : Nan, j'te jure, 'Tasha, c'est pas moi, Steve m'a menacé !

Natacha : Rogers ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à mon coéquipier ?!

Natasha : ROGERS !

Steve : Moi c'est Stark qui m'a obligé à faire chanter Barton !

Natasha : STARK !

Tony : Hey ! C'était pour le bien de la science ! On était au service de l'humanité !

Clint : Au service de l'humanité... Enfermés dans un frigo.

Tony : Je testais les effets du froid artificiel sur le corps humain.

Steve : Ah, oui, je me souviens à présent pourquoi j'avais oublié ça.

Tony : Ce qui est totalement contradictoire.

Clint : Pas faux.

Tony : Bien sûr que c'est pas faux, c'est moi qui l'ai dit.

Steve : Vous m'avez enfermé vivant dans un réfrigérateur !

Clint : Avec moi.

Tony : C'était drôle.

Clint : On voit que vous étiez pas dans le frigo.

Steve : Surtout quand il _explosé_. En plein dans la tête de Banner.

Tony : Captain ! Comment vous faîtes pour faire des effets d'écriture en italique alors que vous êtes même pas sur un ordi ?!

Steve : Je me penche.

Tony : Oh.

Clint : Bruce n'était pas très content après...

Steve : _Hulk_ n'était pas très content après.

Tony : Il recommence à se pencher !

Steve : Taisez-vous...

Tony : Je ne parle pas, j'écris.

Steve : Alors arrêtez d'écrire.

Clint : Bon, j'espère au moins que ce frigo là n'explosera pas.

Tony : Moi, j'espère pour nous que Natacha n'est pas trop rancunière. Hulk a quand même dégommé sa chambre.

Natacha : QUOI ?!

Steve : Vous êtes rentrés il n'y a pas longtemps ?

Clint : Environ deux heures...

Steve : Oh.

Natacha : STARK !

Clint : Je me demande tout de même pourquoi on continue à se parler sur ce bout de papier alors qu'on est tous dans la même pièce.

Tony : Oh, les statistiques montrent qu'il est plus facile de se parler à l'écrit. En tout cas, je ferais mieux de me mettre à courir, moi, si je ne veux pas mourir assassiné par une rousse enragée.

Steve : Oui, bonne journée, Stark.

* * *

Programme télé du 5 novembre

Steve : Puisqu'on se dispute toujours au dernier moment pour ce qu'on va regarder à la télé, je propose qu'on décide ici du programme de ce soir.

Clint : Pas bête, pas bête. Je propose qu'on regarde All Blacks/Spingboks sur la 96.

Steve : Encore votre rodbie ? On le regarde tout le temps !

Clint : C'est « _rugby _», et on le regarde presque jamais !

Tony : Sinon, il y a _Docteur House_ sur la 1. Au fait, Barton, vous vous êtes penché ?

Clint : Vous aussi, non ?

Steve : Pas Docteur House ! Je ne supporte pas ce type ! Il est... Il est... Il est exactement comme vous, Stark.

Tony : Là est tout l'intérêt de la chose.

Steve : … Bon, bref, sinon, ce soir, il y a _Les États-Unis ont un incroyable talent_ sur NY06. Ça pourrait être sympa à regarder, non ?

Clint : Pour voir un mec ouvrir des noix avec ses fesses ? Non merci. Écoutez, ça va être un super match ! Les All Blacks vont écrabouiller les Springboks ! S'il-vous-plaît ! Et en plus, Captain, vous vous êtes encore penché !

Steve : Vous connaissez déjà le résultat final, à quoi ça sert ?! Et lâchez-moi avec l'italique.

Clint : A être dans l'action. Autrement que de taper sur un bouton rouge qui va allumer un croix de la même couleur et par ailleurs provoquer un bruit insupportable !

Steve : Mais euh...

§§§ : Sinon, il y a un film pas mal qui s'appelle _La Vague_ (c'est drôle de se pencher, dîtes-donc...) sur DirectNY. Je l'ai jamais vu, mais tout le monde dit qu'il est super.

Tony : Une écriture encore inconnue ! Identifiez-vous, ô grand personnage encore ignoré !

§§§ : C'est Bruce.

Tony : Ah, d'accord, tout s'explique.

Bruce : Qu'est-ce qui s'explique ?

Tony : Le fait que vous vouliez regarder un film _allemand_.

Bruce : Un _bon_ film allemand !

Clint : Ils se sont penchés!

Steve : Pas un film _allemand _! Baaaah, le démon !

Clint : Lui aussi !

Tony : Je crois que Barton est traumatisé, là..

Bruce : C'est quoi ces préjugés sur les allemands, là ?

Steve : Ben...

Tony : Laissez-le, Banner, il a fait la Guerre Mondiale.

Bruce : Mais non, mais attendez ! C'est quoi ces préjugés sur les allemands ?! Ils ne faisaient pas tous partie d'Hydra ! Ils n'étaient pas tous Nazis ! La plupart des soldats allemands ont étés obligés de faire cette guerre et ont juste suivi le troupeau !

Clint : Hey, calmez-vous, voyons...

Tony : Bon, bref, revenons au sujet principal : qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ce soir ?

Clint : Rugby !

Bruce : La Vague !

Tony : Docteur House !

Steve : Les États-Unis ont un incroyable talent !

Tony : L'Âne !

Steve : … Quoi ?

Natasha : Dîtes, les enfants, vous vous calmez, oui ?

Tony : Natasha ! Décidez de ce qu'on va regarder ce soir !

Natasha : Ce soir ils passent les Indiana Jones sur TV180. On regardera ça.

Tony : Quoi ? Mais c'était pas dans les propositions...

Natasha : Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Chuis une femme, donc j'ai pas le droit de décider moi-même de ce qu'on va regarder ?

Clint : Attendez ! La zapette à disparue !

Natasha : :D En effet.

* * *

Concours de la phrase la plus stupide

Inscription

Jury : Tony Stark

Tony : A vos stylos, les amis !

Steve : C'est quoi ce truc ?

Clint : Mouniamouniamouniamoué ! J'aime les araignééééées ! Mouniamouniamouniamoua ! J'aime le chocolaaaaat !

Steve : Hein ?

Bruce : Là ! Une girafe en nouille ! Avec un mocassin dessus ! Qui mange des tacos !

Steve : De quoi vous parlez ?

Natasha : Elle me fait pouêt pouêt, je lui fais pouêt pouêt, on se fait pouêt pouêt et puis ça y eeeeest !

Steve : Mais de quoi vous parleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez ?!

Tony : Z'avez pas lésiné sur les « e », dîtes-moi...

Steve : Oui, bé crotte, je comprends rien !

Clint : Alors, qui c'est qui gagne ?

Tony : Postit suivant !

* * *

Concours de la phrase la plus stupide

Podium

Jury : Tony Stark

Tony : Et notre grand gagnant du jour est... **Captain** ! Avec son magnifique « _Mais de quoi vous parleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez ?!_ », il vous a tous détrônés ! Et à la semaine prochaine, mes amis !

Clint : Félicitations, Cap' !

Natasha : Oui, il méritait de gagner. Bravo, Steve !

Bruce : Mon mocassin ne faisait pas le poids une seconde ! Waouh, bravo, Captain !

Steve : … Quoi ?!

* * *

**Pôv' Stevie qui comprend que dalle! Allez, ça ira mieux plus tard :) Je pense que je ferais une suite...  
**

**Encore merci de m'avoir lu, ça me fait plaisiiiiir...  
**

**Une pitite review pour la route? Allez, au moins pour le mocassin de Bruce, alors :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**J'ai hoooooonte... J'ai franchement honte d'avoir pris autant de temps pour écrire une bouse pareille ^^" J'étais plus inspirée! Oui, dès le deuxième, je sais...  
**

**Bon, là non-plus, rien ne m'appartient (je devrais peut-être essayer de soudoyer Marvel, tiens... Alors, j'ai... 46 euros dans mon porte-monnaie. Va falloir que j'économise un paquet...).  
**

**On m'a demandé de faire du Stony, aussi, alors j'ai essayé, mais je garantie rien :'D  
**

**Je remercie les gens qui laissent des reviews (mes amiiiis... Wow, on dirait Scar OO) et les gens qui cliquent sur "_follow story_" (y a un verbe pour ça? Follower? Non...) ça fait plaisir :D  
**

**Bon, bah, je blablate, mais je vous laisse ;) Bonne lecture! XD  
**

* * *

**4 mots sur un frigo...**

**(on pourrait même aller jusqu'à 8, tiens)**

Suggestions pour la Tour

Tony : Je veux un chien.

Clint : Rien que ça ?

Tony : Rien que ça. On est d'accord ?

Natasha : Non.

Tony : Meuh... Pourquoi ?

Steve : Ça me plairait bien, moi, d'avoir un chien.

Tony : Écoutons Captain ! La voix de la raison, mes amis !

Natasha : Non, c'est non, Stark. Bruce est allergique aux poils de chiens.

Tony : Ah bon ?

Bruce : C'est pas vrai, je ne suis pas allergique aux poils de chiens...

Natasha : Mais si, vous l'êtes.

Bruce : Mais non...

Natasha : Mais si, sauf que vous le savez pas encore !

Bruce : Si si, je le sais, quand j'étais petit, j'avais un petit Golden Retriever. Il s'appelait Shaddy. Je ne suis pas allergique, je vous dis.

Tony : Vous êtes grillée, Natasha.

Natasha : Pfumf... Alors à **une seule condition**.

Tony : Diable... Comment faîtes-vous pour écrire en gras ?

Natasha : Ben... Je repasse sur mes lettres...

Clint : O-O

Bruce : Quelle est cette condition ?

Natasha : Si Stark peut avoir un chien, alors moi je veux un serpent.

Tony : Marché conclu !

Steve : Nan ! Pas un serpent, c'est dégouttant !

Clint : Steve la lopette ! Il a peur des serpents !

Bruce : Tiens, vous n'êtes plus traumatisé, vous ?

Tony : Hey ! Ne vous moquez pas de Steve !

Clint : Pas ma faute si il a peur des serpents.

Tony : Il a peut-être peut-être peur des serpents, mais vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point il est...

Clint : Il est... ?

Tony : Fougueux...

Clint : Ah, j'ai pas envie de savoir.

Steve : Moi aussi je veux un animal !

Bruce : Moi aussi !

Clint : Et ben, moi aussi, tiens, ça pourrait être marrant.

Tony : Alors c'est décidé : demain, on part pour la SPA !

Steve : Ouais !

Bruce : Ouais !

Clint : Ouais !

Natasha : Ouais ! …Attendez, ils donnent des serpents à la SPA ?

* * *

Présentation de vos bébêtes à poils (ou à écailles)

Avec une photo c'est mieux :D

Natasha : Pourquoi le « _ou à écaille _» est entre parenthèse ?

Clint : Elle s'est penchée.

Tony : Parce que. Je vous présente donc mon pitit Berger Allemand.

Steve : Et comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Tony : Steve.

Steve : Steve ?

Tony : Steve.

Steve : Euh... Pourquoi porte-t-il mon prénom ?

Tony : Parce que j'aime votre fougue.

Steve : …

Clint : …

Tony : :D Oui ?

Steve : Euh... Bref. Moi j'ai un Berger Australien. C'est une femelle, mais elle n'a pas encore de nom...

Natasha : Mon Anaconda s'appelle Zmeya.

Tony : Un nom bizarre pour un animal bizarre.

Natasha : C'est du russe. Ça veut dire « _serpent _».

Clint : Elle s'est encore penchée.

Tony : Vous étiez inspirée.

Natasha : Plus que vous, déjà.

Tony : Mon chien a un très beau nom. Et vous, Barton, au lieu de devenir tout foufou dès qu'on se penche, c'est quoi votre nouveau doudou ?

Clint : Une chatte.

Tony : :D

Clint : Un chat femelle.

Tony : Oui, bon, j'avais compris. Son nom ?

Clint : Marian.

Tony : C'est naze, « _Marian_ ». Pourquoi vous l'avez appelé comme ça ?

Clint : O-O

Tony : … Barton ?...

Clint : C'est la copine de Robin des Bois.

Tony : Oh. Vous, les mecs avec des arcs, ça vous excite, hien ?

Natasha : Moi, je connais autre chose qui l'excite.

Tony : Ah ! Je ne vous imaginez pas comme ça, Natasha...

Natasha : … Stark, je parlais des jeux vidéos.

Tony : Oui, bien sûr... :D

Clint : Banner, et vous ?

Bruce : Moi aussi, j'ai pris un chat.

Clint : Vous ne vouliez pas un chien ?

Bruce : J'ai pensé qu'un chat serait plus indépendant. J'aurais moins à m'en occuper.

Tony : A quoi ça sert d'avoir un animal si vous ne vous en occupez pas ?

Bruce : …

Natasha : Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Bruce : Locke.

Tony : … « _Locke _» ? Vous voulez dire, comme une loque ?

Clint : O-O

Steve : Ça s'écrit même pas pareil.

Tony : Mais si.

Steve : Mais non...

Bruce : John Locke était un grand philosophe anglais du XVIIe siècle. C'était l'un des principaux précurseurs des Lumières. Sa théorie de la connaissance était qualifiée d'empiriste car il considérait que l'expérience est l'origine de la connaissance. Sa théorie politique est l'une de celles qui fondèrent le libéralisme et la notion d'« État de droit ». Son influence fut considérable dans ces deux courants de pensée.

Steve : … Un jour, je serai assez intelligent pour connaître tout ça.

Bruce : Un jour, vous apprendrez qu'il existe un magnifique site Internet appelé « _Wikipédia _» ;)

Clint : O-O

* * *

Ce soir : Shawarmas !

Tony : Vous êtes tous prêts?

* * *

… Shawarmas ? Que vous est-il arrivé ? …

Natasha : En effet, ils avaient un goût bizarre...

Clint : C'était pas bizarre, c'était dégueu !

Tony : Ils avaient un goût de caca.

Clint : Un commentaire très constructif.

Tony : C'est la vérité !

Clint : Oui... Constructif, mais véridique (c'est peut-être ça le pire...).

Steve : C'est vrai qu'il y avait un arrière-goût...

Tony : Un arrière-goût de caca !

Natasha : Ça suffit avec votre caca ! Vous avez quel âge ?!

Tony : J'ai de la barbe.

Natasha : Ça me dit pas votre âge...

Tony : Enfin bref, même Steve fait des popos qui ont meilleur goût !

Clint : …

Natasha : …

Bruce : …

Steve : QUOI ?!

Tony : Pas vous, mon chien.

Steve : QUOI ?!

Natasha : Vous avez mangé les crottes de votre chien ?

Tony : Mais non, mais quand il fait ses pitits besoins, c'est violent, quoi ! Et j'imagine que ses petits excréments ont le même goût que leur odeur...

Natasha : Vous reniflez l'odeur du popo de votre chien...

Clint : Moi, au moins, Mary (c'est le surnom de Marian :D) fait caca dehors.

Bruce : Locke aussi.

Natasha : Et moi, Zmeya fait dans son vivarium.

Tony : … On est bien partis des shawarmas, dîtes-moi...

* * *

Hum hum !

Tony : C'est moi, ou Steve essaie de se taper la chienne de Captain ?

Steve : Quoi ?!

Tony : Mon chien et votre chienne.

Steve : Ah ! Mon dieu !

_(Pitit temps qui passe...)_

Tony : Et ben, vous vous êtes fait mordre...

Steve : Vous auriez pu m'aider à les séparer !

Tony : Hum... Pas envie :D

Steve : Pffuuuh... Bon, au moins, j'ai trouvé un bon nom pour elle.

Tony : Ah oui ?

Steve : Ouep. Je vais l'appeler Tony.

Tony : Huhuhuuu... :'3

* * *

**Et voualou! :D**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**Mince, j'ai tout bonnement rien à dire ici O0O  
**

**Ah oui, le nom de Locke, le chat de Bruce, est bien réfléchit ;) Essayez de trouver pourquoi...  
**

**Une pitite review? Allez, rien que pour les shawarmas qui ont le goût des excréments de Steve (mais non, pas celui-là, l'autre Steve) :D  
**

* * *

Tony: Hey, mais, attendez, c'est une femelle, votre chien!**  
**

* * *

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà! Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi longue, vraiment. Surtout que personnellement je le trouve moins bien que les deux autres, ce chapitre. Mais ça, à vous de voir ^^  
**

**Voilà, je m'étais dit que j'allais le poster à Noël, un peu comme un cadeau, mais finalement, bah non. Alors un peu à la bourre, mais là quand même, quoi :D Dîtes-vous que c'est parce que les Avengers sont chiants pour déballer leurs cadeaux, et qu'ils écrivent à deux à l'heure ^^"  
**

**Bon, bref, bonne lecture, mes doudous :3  
**

* * *

**4 mots sur un frigo...**

**(vous aussi vous le chantez dans votre tête lorsque vous le lisez?)**

Vos listes de caaaaaaadeaaaaauuuuuuux :3

Tony : C'est bientôt Noël, mes p'tits bouts ! Tous à vos stylos !

Clint : « _P'tits bouts_ » ?

Tony : Ça ne vous fait rien, que vous vous penchiez ?

Clint : Moi-même ? Non.

Tony : _Huhuhu..._

Clint : O-O

Tony : Ah, c'est trop drôle !

Natasha : Arrêtez de le traumatiser, Stark, ou vous aurez bientôt un anaconda autour du cou.

Tony : _OK..._

Clint : O-O

Natasha : STARK !

Tony : Oui, oui, bon, d'accord...

Bruce : J'aimerai bien un spectromètre de masse...

Steve : … Un quoi ?

Bruce : Un spectromètre de masse.

Steve : … Un quoi ?

Bruce : Un spectromètre de masse !

Steve : Oui, bé j'ai compris, mais c'est quoi ?...

Tony : Du caca !

Natasha : Arrêtez avec le caca !

Steve : Bon, ça va, j'ai compris, je vais aller voir sur le site, là, Wikipadiu...

Clint : … Wikipédia.

Steve : Pareil.

Tony : Je veux une Lamborgini Mucielago jaune avec deux bandes noirs, comme dans Transformers, mais en Lamborgini :D

Clint : … Sérieusement ?

Tony : _Sérieusement_.

Clint : O-O

Natasha : …

Tony : Ce serpent se rapproche dangereusement de moi, là...

Steve : Moi, j'aimerais bien une console de jeux comme celle de Barton...

Clint : Vous voulez une PS3 ?

Steve : Euh, je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle, mais ça doit être ça, oui :D

Tony : Vous préféreriez pas une Wii ? Avec Just Dance.

Clint : Oh oui, Captain devant la Wii en train de danser le Gangnam Style, ça doit être énorme.

Bruce : J'ai une étrange image dans la tête... Mes yeux me brûlent...

Tony : Oppa Gangnam Style !

Clint : Hééééééééééé sexy lady !

Tony : Op, op, op, op ! Oppa Gangnam Style !

Natasha : Moi, ce sont mes oreilles qui me brûlent. Ces deux crétins chantent à côté du frigo.

Clint : Areumdaaaawooooo sarangseureooooowoooooo geurae neo !

Tony : HEY !

Clint : Geurae baro neo !

Tony : HEY !

Clint : Areumdaaaawooooo sarangseureooooowoooooo geurae neo !

Tony : HEY !

Clint : Geurae baro neo !

Tony : HEY !

Clint : Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaa !

Bruce : Mon dieu, ils dansent !

Natasha : Finalement, moi aussi, mes yeux me brûlent...

Clint : Je veux une Wii ! Avec Just Dance !

Tony : Oh ouiouiouiouiouiouiouiouiouio uiouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! S'il-te-plaît, Papa Noëëëëëëëëëëëëëël !

Natasha : Calmez-vous, les gosses...

Bruce : Et vous, Natasha, que voudriez-vous ?

Natasha : Que Stark et Barton s'en aillent looooooooooiiiiiin de moi ?

Bruce : C'est malheureusement impossible...

Natasha : Alors j'aimerais discuter un peu avec vous, Bruce. Étant donné que vous semblez être la seule personne censée dans cette tour, je pense qu'un dîner en tête-à-tête pourrait être intéressant...

Bruce : Ce n'est pas bête. Je vais y réfléchir, mais je n'y voit pas d'inconvénient :)

Natasha : Très bien :)

Steve : On a tous nos cadeaux, alors !

Tony : Ouep.

Clint : Manque Thor !

Tony : Ah oui c'est vrai ! Euuuuuh...

Clint : Oh, j'ai une magnifique idée. _La technologie pour les Nuls_.

Tony : On peut l'offrir à Captain, celui-là, aussi.

Steve : Mais euuuuh...

* * *

On mange quoi ce soir ?

Tony : DU CACA !

Natasha : STOP AVEC LE CACA !

Bruce : Pizza ?

Clint : Ca fait trois jours qu'on en bouffe, faudrait p't'êt' changer un peu...

Bruce Chinois ?

Steve : Vous voulez manger des chinois ?

Tony : …

Natasha : …

Clint : …

Bruce : Euh, non...

Tony : Shawarmas ?

Clint : Pour qu'ils aient le goût du popo de Steve ? Non merci.

Steve : Hein ?

Clint : Le chien.

Steve : Oh.

Natasha : On peut aller au KFC...

Steve : Oh noooooon, j'aime pas leurs trucs, ils piquent...

Tony : Indien ?

Steve : Euh...

Clint : NON, CAPTAIN, NON.

Natasha : Ouais, pourquoi pas indien...

Bruce : Remarque, la dernière fois, le goût de leur nourriture avait un peu un goût de mer...

Tony : Un goût...

Clint : … de « _mer _» ?...

Bruce : Ouais... Comme des moules, quoi...

Tony : Ah.

Natasha : Sushis ?

Tony : Mouais...

Clint : Avec le wasabi qui arrache la gueule XD

Bruce : Euh, perso, si ça pique, je crains que « _l'autre _» n'aime pas trop ça...

Clint : O-O

Tony : Ah oui, euh...

Natasha : Bon bah... McDo ?

Steve : McDo ? C'est quoi ?

Tony : C'est l'occasion pour vous de le découvrir :D

Clint : Allez, McDo. Quelqu'un mange pas son ketchup ?

* * *

C'EST NOËËËËËËËËËËËËL !

Tony : A y est ! C'est le jour J ! Tous debout !

Natasha : Il est 5 heures du matin, Stark...

Tony : Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeez !

Clint : Mourf... Cafééééé...

Tony : Pas le temps ! Cadeaaaaaauuuuuux !

Bruce : Tony, calmez-vous, c'est trop tôt...

Tony : Mais noooooooooooooooooooon !

Steve : Muh ? Qu'est-ce que se passe ?

Tony : C'est Noël ! C'est Noël ! C'est Noëëëëëëëëëël !

Bruce : Bon... Allons voir sous le sapin, alors...

Tony : Merciiiii Bruce :3

Clint : Mourf... Biscoooottes...

Natasha : Je vais aider Clint, allez-y sans moi...

Steve : Où est-ce qu'ils vont ?

Natasha : Aidez Captain, vous.

Bruce : Venez par là, Steve...

Natasha : Prenez le postit, Bruce.

Bruce : Ah oui. Allez, Steve, Tony, on y va ?

Tony : Ouiiiiiiii !

Bruce : Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a apporté, le Papa Noël ?

Tony : Oh, ça va, on est pas des gosses, non plus, pas la peine de nous parler comme ça...

Bruce : …

Steve : J'ai une... Nintendo... 3DS... C'est quoi ?

Bruce : Une console de jeux :)

Steve : Elle est beaucoup plus petite que celle que je voulais...

Tony : Vous avez un jeu avec ?

Steve : Un jeu ? Euuuh... Oui, je crois... Po... Ké... Mon... Pokémon ? Version... Diamant. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Tony : Oh non, vous avez eu Pokémon ?! Wow, qui c'est qui a eu cette idée ?

Bruce : C'est Clint. Il a dit que c'était à son niveau.

Tony : Bien joué...

Steve : Comment on l'allume ?

Bruce : Et vous, Stark ?

Tony : Une seconde... Si c'est dans un paquet, je crois que j'ai pas ma voiture...

Bruce : Ou alors c'est une voiture en plastique.

Tony : …

Bruce : …

Tony : Hum...

Bruce : Alors ?

Tony : Une Wii ! Une Wii collector rouge et or ! Cool !

Bruce : Et oui !

Tony : Non, une Wii.

Bruce : …

Tony : Et vous ?

Bruce : Hum, mon cadeau... Ah, il est là.

Tony : Alors ?

Bruce : Attendez... C'eeeeest... Oh ! C'est... Un Trivial Pursuit.

Tony : Un Trivial Pursuit **spécial Star Wars **! Soyons précis ! C'est moi qui vous ai choisit un cadeau :D

Steve : Par où on met le jeu ?

Natasha : Alors ? Vous avez eu quoi ?

Tony : Une Wii !

Steve : Pokémon.

Bruce : Un Trivial Pursuit...

Tony : Et vous, Natasha ?

Natasha : Hum... Un dîner avec Banner.

Bruce : :) C'est ce que vous aviez demandé.

Natasha : Oui, merci ^^

Clint : Alors, Captain, ça vous plaît, Pokémon ?

Steve : Hum, et bien, pour l'instant, je n'ai pas compris comment on faisait pour allumer le jeu...

Clint : Donnez-moi ça.

Tony : Au fait, et vous, Barty ?

Clint : … « _Barty_ » ?...

Tony : Ça vous plaît pas ? C'est p'tit nom :3

Clint : Euh, non.

Tony : Dommage.

Steve : Oh mon dieu, ça s'allume !

Clint : Oui Captain. Maintenant appuyez-là. Non, avec votre doigt. Oui. Voilà.

Steve : AH ! Y a un vieux monsieur ! Bonjour vieux monsieur !

Clint : Ça, c'est le Professeur Casse-Couille. Il est toujours là, à chaque fois il veut t'expliquer comment on joue MAIS TOI TU SAIS DEJA ET C'EST CHIANT COMME PAS DEUX !

Tony : Calmez-vous Barty.

Clint : J'vous emmerde.

Tony : Eh, vous m'avez pas répondu. Alors, ce cadeau ?

Clint : Bah, je l'ai pas encore ouvert, j'aide Captain depuis tout à l'heure.

Steve : Je suis un garçon.

Tony : Oui, Captain. Alors ?

Clint : Une seconde ! C'est... Oh, y en a deux. Ce sont... Just Dance 4 !

Tony : Ouuuuiiiiiiiiiii !

Clint : Et... Putain, ce nom est compliqué... Sonic... And Sega All Star Racing. Pour la PS3.

Steve : Oh oui, ça c'est mon cadeau. Bruce m'avait dit qu'il y avait un nouveau qui était sorti, mais il était trop cher alors j'ai pris l'ancien :)

Clint : Ok... C'est sympa de me dire ça...

Steve : Oh, de rien !

Tony : …

Clint : … Captain, vous vous appelez STEVE ou Steve ?

Steve : Euh... Steve, j'imagine.

Tony : Alors pourquoi vous avez écrit votre nom en majuscule ? Est-ce qu'on crie quand on vous appelle ? Bonjour, STEVE ! Pfffuh...

Steve : Muuh... C'est pas ma faute... J'ai pas vu que y avait des minuscules, moi...

Clint : Bon, c'est pas grave. Stark, branchez la Wii, ça vous dit un petit Just Dance ?

Tony : Yep ^^ Gangnam Style ?

Clint : Gangnam Style !

* * *

**Voilou!**

**Je dois peut-être des explications pour Pokémon :) Moi, peut-être même vous, mes doudous, en tout cas, moi, mon frère, ma soeur et mes cousins, on joue à Pokémon. Casse-Couille et le joli petit nom donné à Chen, Sorbier et autres arbres qui vous expliquent le jeu au début. C'est très énervant, comme l'a si bien dit Clint, en clair Casse-Couille... est casse couille.  
**

**Enfin bref.  
**

**Pour ce qui est du STEVE, ça m'énerve lorsque les gens écrivent leur nom en majuscule. Franchement c'est pas compliqué d'appuyer sur ce fioutu bouton des minuscules (je vous vois bien, là, tout rouge devant votre ordi, honteux d'avoir toujours écrit votre nom en majuscule ^^). Cet été, on a vu nos cousins, et l'un d'eux à recommencé une partie et s'est appelé LUFFY (en plein dans sa période One Piece). Ma soeur arrive à ce moment là et lui dit: "J'espère au moins que t'as pas fait comme ton frère et que t'as pas écrit ton nom tout en majuscule, au moins!" "Euh..." Là, Naméouïe (pour ça, vous comprendrez plus tard :D), donc: "Mais quand les gens ils te voient ils hurlent pas ton nom! Salut, LUFFY!"  
**

**Donc voilà d'où ça vient :D  
**

**Bref, review?  
**

* * *

Tony : Vous venez, STEVE ?!


End file.
